Windows often include two or more facing panes of glass or other material separated by an air space. The air space reduces heat transfer through the window to insulate the interior of a building to which it is attached from external temperature variations. As a result, the energy efficiency of the building is improved, and a more even temperature distribution is achieved within the building.